Shadow Storms: The Invasion
by Sonic Remix
Summary: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping. Relationships bloom and faces the ultimate test as an invasive force send Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey's world into total chaos. Can these four chosen face the storms and survive?
1. Love: The First Storm

**"Shadow Storms: The Invasion"**  
_written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

_Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2006 Kazuki Takahashi (Happy 10th, Yami and Yugi)  
-------------_

_Author's Note - Okay, after thinking about it, I decided to put together the Storm series, so feel free to keep story alerts on THIS story. I didn't realize that many people would LIKE this story. Anyway, enjoy! _

-------------

_Chapter 01 - Love: The First Storm_

**Week 1, Day 1: 4:37 PM**

It was a regular day for little Yugi. He sat indoors and watched the rain that fell outside. For once he wasn't on some crazy adventure to save the world. It was nice for a change. Large amythest eyes blinked lazily as he looked out the window.

-/Bored, aibou/- The deep voice drifted in Yugi's mind.

-Mhmmm... Sorta nice...-

There was a chuckle as the ghostly form of Yugi's partner appeared beside him, looking out. "I like the quiet. Gives me time to think more on things."

"Mmmm... Like what Yami?"

"Like...what it would be like to have you to talk to all the time. I mean, more than just what we do. Normally, I we wouldn't talk unless it was about saving the world in some way."

"Really? I hadn't had much time to think about it."

Yami nodded. "We never had the time to talk about many things." He layed a hand over Yugi's, though he was dissappointed to find how ghostly it was over Yugi's hand. Disappointment showed within Yugi's eyes for a moment

Yami sighed, and he said without thinking. "How I wish I could hold you..."

Yugi looked up at him in reaction. "Hold me?"

Yami stopped himself, blushing. "Well...I..."

Yugi turned his attetion back to the rain now.

Yami sighed as he watched him. "There's...so much I want to say to you..."

"Like what?"

"Like how I feel...about you."

Blinking, Yugi's attetion once more returned to the ancient spirit. "Oh?"

Yami nodded. "Ever since we been together, I felt like I always needed to protect you. At first I thought it was because you were my host...but then...I felt like it was more...much more."

Curiousity began to flicker on Yugi's face as he listened.

"Lately...I been having dreams...about you...holding you...caring about you..." Yami flushed as vivid memories of his dreams came to him. "It was like...like..."

"You're begining to love me?"

Yami flushed and nodded. "I remembed, back when I was Pharoah in Egypt, I used to have slaves of all sorts. I dreamed that you were one of them, and that you were mine."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly now. "Me, a slave?"

Yami nodded again, looking down. Why did he have to say that!

Still curious, Yugi tilted his head slightly. "How were your slaves treated?"

"Most of them were treated very fairly. They had their jobs, they were given meals and place to sleep. They all had different jobs. Some cleaned the palace, so tended the horse. Labor slaves, Sex sla...uh..."

A brilliant crimson blush colored Yugi's cheeks at that. Yami looked back to the window, sighing softly.

"...What kind of slave was I in your dreams...?"

Yami blushed VERY brightly at this. "My...um...personal sex slave..."

Once again the blush covered Yugi's face. Yami stared very hard at the rain outside, his blush increasing.

"You like to think of me that way...?"

"I wish..."

Amythest eyes looked up at him with amusement now. "Yet you can't touch me..."

Yami looked more depressed. "...I know..."

Sadly, Yugi turned to watch the rain.

Yami layed a ghostly hand over Yugi's. "...what about you...?"

"I wish the same at times..."

"Do you...love me...?"

Slowly Yugi nodded, the blush returning.

Slowly...a flesh, warm hand gripped at Yugi's.

Surprise showed clearly on Yugi's face, looking towards his hand.

Yami gasped softly, as he touched and felt Yugi's warm hand.

"How...?"

A flesh Yami looked at Yugi, turning fully to him. "I think...our love for each other made our connection strong enough to take a flesh form..."

Blinking for a moment, the small teen finally leapt up to hug Yami tightly.

Yami held onto Yugi tightly. "Yugi...oh Yugi..." He buried his face into Yugi's neck and breathed in his scent deeply. A flood of passion surged through the link.

Again, Yugi blushed wildly as he absorbed the hug. Unable to help himself, Yami kissed under Yugi's ear, then to his cheek. A faint giggle escaped in reaction.

Yami smiled and pressed his forehead against Yugi's, nose to nose. "I can make you mine now."

Large innocent amythest eyes looked back at him quietly.

Yami kissed Yugi's lips ever so softly. -/This storm called love is just beginning.../-

Slowly, Yugi allowed his eyes to close as he melted to the kiss.


	2. Rescue: The Second Storm

_Chapter 02 -Rescue: The Second Storm_

**Week 1, Day 2, 9:56 PM**

It was a bad night for Joey, as he sat on the steps outside of his apartment complex. He wiped at the blood from his nose and rubbed at the bruises on his arm, failing to see the black limo that had pulled up near the curb. The back door opened after a moment as a tall brunette stepped out of the limo to advance towards the blonde.

Joey gasped as he looked up, getting to his feet, lurching a bit. "Not now..."

"What are you doing out here in the rain for?"

Joey snorted. "My drunk-off-his-ass-father threw me out. For being late and wet."

"Well I can't leave you in the rain then, the mutt might get sick."

Joey growled. "Don'T CALL me that. I get enough of it from my dad as is."

"Then stop acting like one."

"I don't ask for this you know!" Joey tensed up, getting defensive before he paled, lurching forward.

Quickly, Seto grabbed the blonde, a bit of concern on his face. Joey looked at him with clouded eyes, and more bruises were forming on his face, his nose bleeding again.

"Damnit mutt" Shaking his head again, Seto picked him up and returned to the limo.

"Stop...calling..." Joey closed his eyes, unable to fight with him. "...human...feelings..."

"Driver, home and step on it."

Joey layed his head down, and it fell into Seto's lap. "Not a mutt...no one likes mutts..."

Seto merely chuckled. "I happen to like mutts, not as stuck up as purebreds."

Joey opened his eyes a bit, looking up. "Wha-?"

"Go to sleep."

"One thing..."

"Yes?"

"...do you hate me...?"

"...no."

Joey smiled ever so slightly before he closed his eyes again, quieting down. Sighing faintly, Seto ran his fingers though the blonde hair before picking up his cell to make a call, making sure the pup's father was dealt with...


	3. Memory: The Third Storm

_Chapter 03 - Memory: The Third Storm_

For Yugi, the dream was as vivid as a recent memory, as he had found himself in a dungeon of softs, sleeping on a straw bed, bearing slave clothing. He was woken when Egyptian guards came down. "Wake up, slave! Today the Pharoah is to decide your fate!"

Amythest eyes blinked slowly before scrambling to his feet, still confused as to why he was here in the first place. Yugi was taken out of the cell roughly, and dragged through a beautiful Egyptian palace. It looked like he was in the past. A dream, perhaps. The small teen tried his best to avoid being dragged around.

Yugi was brought into a throne room, where he was forced to bow on his knees, unable to look up towards the king in the throne. But he knew the voice. How, how he knew the voice. "So, you are Yugi, correct?"

Yugi nodded quietly.

"Hmm..." The Pharoah regarding him for a moment. "You were pulled off the streets after a raid on your village killed your family. As of now, you belong to me."

Yugi blinked in reaction, not remembering any of that.

"Look at me, so I may see your face."

Slowly, the youngster looked upwards at him.

Yugi's eyes fell upon the image of his Yami, dressed as a king, as he gazed back at him. The Pharoah gasped. "Such beauty I had never beheld before..."

Innocent amythest gazed at him for a moment before lowering back to the ground.

The pharoah smiled ever so slightly. "I have decided. You will be my personal slave. You will dance and perform for court, and you shall perform for me in my chambers. You will be trained as my personal guard."

Yugi's eyes went wide in reaction and stared at him in disbelief.

---------------

**Week 2, Day 1, 3:21 AM**

That's when Yugi woke up, in his own bed. He was snuggled into the arms of his Yami, who had admitted his love for the teen a week ago, the same time, Yami had gained a solid body. They had been inseperable, always cuddling.

Relief showed on his face as he snuggled back down.

Yami stirred a bit as he felt Yugi moving. "Mmm, Yugi...?"

"What Yami?"

"You okay...?"

Sleepily, Yugi nodded. "Mhmmm."

"Good..." Yami settled back down to sleep.

Yawning slightly he curled back up.

**Week 2, Day 1, 9:14 AM**

The next day came, and Yami woke up to another rainstorm breaking outside. Yami sighed as he nuzzled Yugi next to him. "Always a nice thunderstorm to let you stay warm in bed for..."

Unable to help himself, Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled and nipped at Yugi's ear playfully. "Wanna sleep or eat?"

"I am a little hungry..."

Yami nodded as he started to get up. "I'll fix breakfast then."

Shifting slightly, the teen snuggled back down into the blankets to wait. Yami came back after a bit with a full breakfast on a tray, settling back down in bed to share breakfast with him with a smile. A delighted grin appeared as Yugi sat up to eat. Yami smiled, often offering to feed him. Obedently, Yugi accepted the morsals.

"Something about this seems...familiar..."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, like we done this before..."

Yugi shrugged slightly as he continued to eat.

-------------------

The answer wasn't long in coming. Yugi had settled in for a nap, since there wasn't much to do, and he settled into the dream he had before. This time, he was in bed with the pharoah Yami, and Yami was holding him close as he offered the youth some of his breakfast. Quietly, the youngster accepted the morsal.

The pharoah smiled as he watched Yugi eat. "You seem to be eating better this morning. I suppose you finally calmed down over my decision?"

Slowly, the teen nodded at the question, a small hand seeking after a bit of melon.

The king smiled and let Yugi have what he wanted, before kissing at his ear, whispering. "You're truely sweet and innocent, my little one."

A faint blush colored Yugi's skin in reaction. A hand fell over Yugi's bare chest and rubbed softly as he kissed at the boy's ear, taking a lobe in his mouth to suckle. The blush increased at the attetion. The king pushed the breakfast away as he gathered his slave in his arms, kissing at his cheeks now before trailing to his mouth, hands roaming the teen's body. The youth trembled in reaction, not resisting him at all. Just as a hand slid down Yugi's chest, it trailed to come down between Yugi's legs, just as Yami kissed at his neck. A faint squeek escaped at being touched there.

--------------

**Week 2, Day 1, 12:03 PM**

Before anymore happened, a crash of thunder startled both Yami and Yugi awake, looking around to realize the electricity had gone out. Yami groaned and fell back to the pillow. "Wonderful."

Yugi was shaking, not liking at all being started out of the dream he was having. Yami sighed, pulling Yugi close. It was at that moment that Yugi noted that the dream had the teen quite aroused. An embarassed blush crawled over Yugi's face in reaction.

Yami, unable to notice with his eyes closed, pulled Yugi close as he held him. "Mmm, this feels nice, holding you like this..."

Yugi began to squirm slightly, begining to feel uncomfortable.

Yami let go in sudden alarm. "Yugi?" He opened his eyes to look at the teen.

Still blushing wildly, Yugi tried to hide his arousal.

"Yugi, what is it? What's wrong?"

Blushing, Yugi finally showed his problem.

Yami flushed brightly. "I get it now..." He gazed at Yugi for a bit before pulling him close. "Perhaps...I can help you fix that..." He purred softly in Yugi's ear.

"...please...?"

Yami smiled as a hand trailed down between Yugi's legs to massage slowly, kissing at his ear. A faint rumble of a purr emerged. A hand travelled below Yugi's pants to grip the hard arousal, to jack him off. A gasp of delight emerged from the youngster at the feeling. Yami smiled and captured Yugi's lips in a kiss as he worked Yugi's clothes off. Yugi responded willingly to the attetion, returning the kisses hungerly as he started to grind himself into Yami's hand.

----------------------

It wasn't long before Yugi plunged back into the ancient memory, as the pharoah gripped the youth's arousal, pumping hard as he kissed down to his chest and stomach. Panting hard now, Yugi thrusted into the hand without thinking. The hand gripped tighter, as a mouth came over the tip to lick and suckle at. A squeel escaled now as Yugi reacted to the sensation, arching his back.

"Mmmm..." Hands gripped at Yugi's rear as he sucked off the small teen slave.

Yugi gave a cry of pure bliss as he found release.

The king swallowed easily before lips trailed up to kiss the other, embracing him. "Mine...now and forever."

Amythest eyes were drozy looking as he returned the kiss, begining to feel tired again.

"Rest, my little one. You need your energy for tonight."

Slowly, Yugi's eyes drifted closed as he relaxed, snuggling into the warm embrace.

----------------

**Week 2, Day 1, 4:49 PM**

A cellphone rang, waking Yami and Yugi up from their day-long slumber. The storm had ended and the late afternoon sun was trying to poke through overcast skies. Relucantly the youngster woke, getting up to answer.

Anzu was on the other end. "Hey guys! Wanted to remind you both that we're gonna be meeting down at the club tonight!"

"Huh? Oh! We'll be there."

"Good! See ya then!" Anzu hung up, just as Yami nuzzled Yugi from behind. "Mmmm...how about a shower?"

Smiling softly, Yugi looked upwards at him. "Sure."

"Good..." Yami kissed behind Yugi's ear as he started to get up.

The small sized teen easily followed after him. Yami started up the shower, before stripping down, smirking as he looked back to Yugi. A blush colored Yugi's cheeks as he followed suit. Yami grinned as he got into the shower, grabbing a washcloth and soap to wash Yugi with. Giggling, Yugi entered behind him. Yami got busy, helping to wash the youth down and get him clean. Defently giggling, Yugi worked at getting Yami clean as well.

----------------

Yami grinned. As the steam rolled off from the heated water, Yugi remembered well, as he sunk into the memory of having to scrub the Pharoah down, as he was having a bath in heated water. Yami purred softly as Yugi did so. "Sooo...goood..."

A faint blush tinted Yugi's cheeks in reaction as he gently cleaned his master.

"Mmm, are you ready for the performace tonight, my perfect flower?"

"Mhmmm... Been practicing."

"Good. You will be spectacular tonight."

A large innocent smile lit up Yugi's face at that. Yami nuzzled Yugi at that, bending over more for Yugi to get more of his back. Smiling gently, Yugi washed.

Yami turned his head after a moment and kissed Yugi softly.

"Mmmm..."

"Mine. Now and forever.

"Yours." Blushing gently, Yugi rinsed him off.

-----------------

**Week 2, Day 1, 7:06 PM**

That night, Yami and Yugi had gone to the dance club, seeing that Anzu, Honda and Joey were all there. Joey himself looked a bit jumpy as he looked about, but otherwise, it was okay. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Joey! Where's Seto?"

"I dunno! You know that guy! Always busy with stuff," he sighed, but jumped when thunder cracked outside. "Wonderful, its gonna rain again..."

Frowning slightly, the youth looked out the window.

Yami hooked Yugi's arm. "Come, let's forget the night outside and enjoy it in here."

Smiling softly, Yugi looked upwards at him. "Maybe Seto will still show."

Yami took Yugi to the dance floor and immeditely began to dance with him to the music. Listening to the music for a moment, Yugi began to dance easily.

-------------------

The music flowed through Yugi's body, so much upbeat, like the music he had danced to the night of the grand feast in the palace. He was ALIVE that night, as the music played, so graceful with the pair of daggers he had been given. Amythest eyes were half closed as he had his attetion completly focused onto the music.

Everyone watched in amazement, and Yami himself was proud as he watched his slave dance across the floor, leaning towards his priest, Seth. "Isn't he beautiful Seth? So perfect..."

"He's learned fast."

"He has. And he's so submissive and loving."

The brunette smiled gently. "You are lucky to of found him."

--------------------

As Yugi finished his dance, he was snapped back to the present by wild cheers of those around him that enjoyed his dance. All of Yugi's friends stared. They never saw Yugi dace so WELL before! Large amythest eyes looked around in confusion.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi tightly. "You were great, Yugi!"

A bright smile crossed Yugi's face as he returned the hug. There was suddenly a crash of thunder so loud, the whole building shook for a moment, causing people to shriek. Yugi himself shrieked and clung to Yami.

Joey looked outside the door, and was amazed by what he saw. "GUYS!"

Curious, Yugi looked out. Outside, there was a big burning hole in the middle of the street where lightning struck hard, and in the rain, lights seemed to float down from the sky, like the remnients of fireworks, only a lot bigger.

"What in the world...?"

Yami stared out along with the others. "What...what is it?"

Yugi shook his head quietly. "I donno..."

-------------------

As Yugi stared out, the vivid image of standing on the palace balcony, watching the same lights come down from the sky, had him in curiosity as the Pharoah came out to join his slave. Thunder cracked in the distance. "Something doesn't feel right here..."

Jumping slightly at the thunder, the youth hurried over towards him.

Yami held his slave in his arms, rocking him. "Its okay...would you feel safe if I doubled the guard tonight?"

Slowly, Yugi nodded at the question.

Yami nodded as he escorted Yugi inside, getting ready to retire for the night. "You danced beautifully tonight."

"I did?"

"You did indeed. I loved it."

A delighted smile showed on Yugi's face now.

Yami kissed him softly. "My slave, the time has come, I wish to take you fully tonight."

Amythest eyes looked upwards at him quietly now. Yami layed Yugi on the bed, hands travelling up and down his body.

"Mmmm..." The youngster was shivering in delight now.

----------------------

**Week 2, Day 1, 10:56 PM**

In reality, Yami had taken Yugi home, and took the situation of the skies off of his mind by taking Yugi to bed, stroking his body, whispering in his ear. "Mmm...Yugi...Yugi...I need you tonight..."

The small teen was pulled between both worlds now, starting to have trouble on what was going on in which world. Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's, kissing him deeply. A purr escaped in reaction as Yugi hungerly returned it. Memories began to blend, actions mirroring each other, as Yugi was eventually dumped completely back to reality as Yami removed Yugi's clothes. Unfocused amythest eyes opened slightly. Kisses trailed down Yugi's body as a hand cupped between Yugi's legs, groping him hard. It didn't take long at all for Yugi to respond completly, gasping as he arched his back slightly. Yami panted, as his own clothes came off, pressing against Yugi's opening. Small whimpering beggings sound escaped finally. Yami groaned as he pushed himself into Yugi's opening. The youth cried out at the feeling. Yami groaned and thrusted into Yugi hard. The teen was completly out of it now as he cried in pleasure. Yami plunged down to capture Yugi's lips and kiss hard. Hungerly, Yugi pressed into the kiss, clinging tightly to him. Yami thrusted, harder and harder, until, at last, Yami came into Yugi's body. Hard. The youth released as well, completly worn out. Yami collasped on top if Yugi, holding him close, as the storm outside raged. Shivering slightly, Yugi shifted closer to Yami's warmth.

Yami whispered softly in Yugi's ear. "Love you..."

A faint mummer emerged the now sleeping youth. "love..."

**Week 2, Day 2, 8:28 AM**

Morning came for the two all too soon, as Yami stirred. Yugi was sleeping peacefully, curled up slightly on his side.

Yami smiled softly, nuzzling Yugi softly as he whispered in Yugi's ear. "Wake...my little slave..."

Amythest eyes fluttered open in reaction.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Morning..."

"Its morning...?"

"Yes..."

Yawning sleepily, Yugi merely curled up once more.

"Yugi...I remember everything..."

"Remember what?"

"The past..."

Yugi merely blinked sleepily up at him.

Yami looked back. "About you and me,..when I was the pharoah...and you were my slave..."

"You do...?"

Yami nodded. "I do..."

A small smile began to form on Yugi's face now.

Yami nuzzled Yugi. "I would be proud to have no one but you as my slave...forever more."

"I'd like that."

Yami smiled and rubbed noses with him. "How about I go downstairs and fix breakfast?"

"Mmmm... I'd like that..."

Yami smiled and got up to get dressed, kissing Yugi before he went downstairs. Yawning happily, Yugi snuggled back under the covers. There was a few minutes, before Yugi heard a crash downstairs, like the shattering of glass. Startled, Yugi leaped out of bed to find out what happened. Yami was in the livingroom, staring out the window silently, shock on his face as the shattered coffeepot layed at his feet.

"Yami...?"

Yami looked to Yugi, before looking back out. "The...the electricity was out...so I went to open the window and let some light in..."

Curious now, Yugi looked out the window. The neighborhood look TRASHED, like a hurricane had blown right through it.

"What happened..."

"I'm...I'm not sure...I didn't think the storm last night was THAT bad..."

"I'm scared Yami..."

"We'd...we'd better go see if everyone's alright..."

Slowly, Yugi nodded. Yami helped Yugi to get dressed before heading out. The neighborhood seemed...deserted...and trashed. Becoming scared now, Yugi stuck close to Yami's side.

"Where is everyone...?" They started walking to a trashed downtown, where buildings look like they were struck by the strange lightning that made the whole in the road last night.

"I don't like this..."

"I don't-" Yami jumped when he heard shifting among wreckage of an old apartment complex.

Large amythest eyes turned towads the sound. Old twisted metal shifted, before a familiar head of blonde hair pushed out to the surface of the wreckage, carrying some personal belongings.

"Joey!"

Joey looked at Yugi, eyes lighting up. "YUGI! You're okay!"

Yugi hurried towards his friend now.

Joey worked his way from the wreckage. "Man, I was beginning to wonder if ANYONE was still alive."

"What happened out here...?"

"No idea. I went to bed last night, got up, BOOM."

Yugi became quiet once more, worried eyes looking around.

"Honda's okay, he's going out trying to find other survivors. Anzu's missing."

"Why did this have to happen..."

"No idea, Yuug. Listen-" Joey stopped as he heard distant thunder. "...the old Civic Center downtown as where some of the survivors are meeting. Better get down there before the next storm hits. I need to go find Kaiba."

Slowly, Yugi nodded before going back to Yami.

Yami held Yugi close. "Stay close. My memories ended after the same thing happened in Egypt..." He found as another distant thunder sounded and looked up to the horizon. "This is just the beginning..."

"I'm scared Yami..."

"I know, Yugi...I know..." Yami squeezed Yugi's hand.

Once again, Yugi stuck close to him.


	4. Invasion: The Fourth Storm

_Chapter 04 - Invasion: The Fourth Storm_

**Week 2, Day 2,10:19 AM**

Joey was running down the street. Everything was strange to him. Last night, the strange lights in the sky had fallen, and he had gone home to try and sleep out the storm that was raging. By morning, he had woke up to find that the city had veeb damaged badly, and that people had uped and dissappeared! He didn't like it. Thankfully, Yami and Yugi, and Honda were okay. Anzu, sadly, was missing. Kaiba, on the other hand...he had to see if he was home. Joey ran up to the gates and checked the call pad. As supsected, the electricity was dead, and probably the backup generator was gone as well. Doing the best he could, he climbed OVER the fence and ran up to the mansion, banging on the door. "KAIBA! Kaiba, please tell me you're there!"

Annoyed blue eyes looked out the window of one of the upper floors. Joey looked up, glaring a bit, but looked relieved to see he WAS up there.

Seto opened the window finally. "What are you doing here mutt?"

"Making sure you were still alive, thanks!"

"I appriciate your concern, but it was wasted."

"I'm sure you noticed your electric's off, am I right?" Joey glared back at the brunette.

"I've known that since last night."

"You saw the lights, right?"

"Of course, I'm not blind after all."

Joey thought of something. "Did you stay up to watch them or did you go to bed?"

"I went to bed afterwards of course."

"What about your brother?"

"Asleep, of course."

Joey nodded. "Okay...okay..." He thought. "Kaiba, more than half the town's population is gone."

An eyebrow raised slightly. "How strange."

"Weirder still, everyone I DID find said the same thing. They didn't know what happened to the rest because they were sleeping the rest of the storm through."

"Then maybe something in the storm took the others."

"That's what I think!" Joey heard thunder behind him before looking up, starting to get rained on. He sighed. "Can I please just come in?"

Snorting slightly, Seto nodded before closing the window. Joey opened the door and came in, feeling soaked by now. It was dark in the mansion, as expected, and he shivered ever so slightly. The brunette came down stairs with a candle.

"Thanks. Frankly, I'd rather be here with you, than out there. This whole thing's creeping me out."

"I can understand that. Go dry off."

Joey nodded and went to go find the bathroom to wring out his clothes as best as he could, and use a towel to dry off. Seto went around the place lighting candles to shed some light. Joey came out after a bit, his clothes damp, but no longer dripping as he started wandering about the mansion, the storm raging outside.

"So all your friends safe?"

"Except Anzu..."

"Oh?"

"Yea, I went to check on her...she's gone...like everyone else."

The brunette merely shrugged.

Joey followed after Kaiba, looking about. "Listen...about last week..."

"What about it?"

Joey flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks. I didn't want to admit to you about what the hell was going on between my dad and me, but...lets just say that storm from that night had me way out of it. I was kind of suprised you even offered to take me to your place to heal up..."

"Someone has to take care of you."

"I'm suprised you even bothered..." Joey refrained from making a snide comment about taking care of himself.

Seto merely snorted slightly before going to the cooler he's stashed all the frozen and refridgerated foods in.

"Mind if I look around for a bit?"

"Go ahead but don't bother Mokuba, he's getting over a fever still."

"Alright." Joey went upstairs to look around the mansion for a bit.

Shaking his head slightly, Seto fixed up a salad. Joey had wandered into Seto's room, looking around with amazement at how neat and clean it was kept. Always the curious bugger, Joey began to look through the desk to find anything interesting, just for the hell of it. The brunette peered into the room after a moment, figuring that's where the mutt would wonder to. Fingers encountered a very small box. He opened it and whistled at the prize inside.

"I believe that's private."

Joey flushed and closed it, putting it away. "Sorry, couldn't help looking..." He grinned and looked at Kaiba. "Guess there's some beautiful girl you're waiting to spring that baby on, ne?"

"Like I said, private."

"I see." Joey put his hands in his pocket as he looked around. "Nice room."

"Get out."

Not having to be told twice, Joey scurried out of the room.

Blue eyes watched him carefully before closing the door.

Joey went downstairs and poked around the kitchen. "Hey...is it okay if I fixed me up something to eat?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." Joey gathered quiet a few things of food together to make him a rather awesome looking lunch. "Heh, haven't had a quick fix in a long time..."

An eyebrow raised slightly at that.

Joey looked at Kaiba as he went to sit. "What?"

"You call that a quick fix?"

"Well, yea. Its not a meal unless you spend at least 30 minutes preparing it."

"If you say so, just clean up after yourself."

"No problem." Joey was actually just that, being rather neat about cleaning up the kicthen, looking at some of the utensils. He looked a bit dissappointed at the condition of them, though they were fine by anyone's standards. They were just food prep tools after all...

Seto headed for his reading room. Joey settled into the living room, after finding himself a cookbook to look through, bored. Keeping an eye on the candles, the brunette settled down.

---------------

**Week 2, Day 2, 6:15 P.M.**

About sometime after six, Seto heard Joey up and rummaging through one of the bathrooms, looking for something.

"Looking for something pup?"

Joey pulled out a bottle of pills and tossed it to Seto. "Here, you'd better take some of these, now."

Seto looked at him in confusion before looking at the bottle. Sleeping pills.

An eyebrow raised slightly. "'Nother storm coming?"

Joey nodded. "Lights are starting to fall. I dunno about you, but I'd rather not risk the chance of my theory being right by staying up to watch them."

Shrugging he took a pair. "Mokuba took some earlier to help ease the fever."

"Good." Joey took one and swallowed. "This is gonna sound stupid, but I don't think I want to be sleeping alone tonight."

"You get the rug."

"Wha?" Joey lifted an eyebrow. "Um...kay."

Content for now, Seto merely returned to his book. Joey sighed and went to find a spot to lay on, finding the floor very hard and discomfortable. Great, the only way I'd could really sleep were to- Seto merely ignored him for now.

Joey couldn't stand it, he popped up on the side of Seto's bed. "Um..."

Seto merely pointed to the end of the bed. Satisfied, Joey popped onto the end of the bed and curled up. It took all of 5 seconds to realize how Seto was treating him. "HEY!" He sat up sharply.

The brunette merely chuckled softly in reaction.

Joey growled. "That was low!"

"You fell for it."

Without a second word, Joey was out the door, intent to head downstairs. Lights or no lights, he didn't think he could take staying there anymore.

"The storm is about to start."

"Yea well maybe its better to risk it after all. Maybe the world IS ending, but I rather face it alone, than to live through it and be HUMILIATED for the rest of my life. Besides, who needs ol Joey? Not like my presence really MATTERS anymore now the world's ending."

"The world is not ending or else Yami would not be here."

"What can Yami do at this point? I saw them this morning, they were just as freaked as I was." Joey started to head out the door, staring at the rainstorm, and the lights that were falling like fireworks that had already exploded.

Sighing, the brunette followed before delivering a nerve pinch to Joey's neck to knock him out. Joey fell in an instant, right into the brunette's arms.

"Stupid mutt." Bringing him indoors, Seto took him to his own room.

-------------

**Week 2, Day 3, 1:01 AM**

1:01 AM. Joey was startled awake by a small explosion from outside. He was somewhat suprised to find that his wet clothes had been removed. And...something warm wrapped around him... The brunette was sound asleep nearby. Joey looked upwards towards the brunette, before hearing noises outside. Joey moved to try and remove himself from Kaiba's arms before he stopped. Kaiba had been holding him this whole time? With no clothes...what...the...hell... Seto stirred slighly at feeling the other move, only to quiet down again.

Joey got up out of the bed, grabbing his now dry pants to put on while he looked out the window. Eyes widen as he walked back to Seto and touched his shoulder. "Kaiba..."

Startled at the touch, Seto jerked awake.

Amber eyes looked at him. "Kaiba, there's...something outside..."

"Wha...?"

"Come look..."

Slowly, Seto got out of bed, still groggy from the sleeping pills. Joey led him to the window, peeking out. Far out to the street, were lights from a strange walking machine, like sparks that would shoot from a grinding stone. Some strange looking creatures were slowly inspecting through the damage, looking armored...and armed...

"I do not like this."

"Something tells me we'd better pack up our things and get out of here with Mokuba."

Seto merely nodded and went to start packing. Joey went to put on the rest of his clothes, grabbing his backpack where he had his personal belongings in, before grabbing some sleeping bags and the bottle of pills, just in case. He also got some packaged snacks and bottled water just in case. And Mokuba's medication. Gently, the brunette picked up his brother.

"We need to find a way to sneak out of here and get to the civic center downtown."

"The back door."

Joey nodded and lead the way to get out of the mansion, startled when he saw machines of all shapes and sizes trekking across the landscape in the distance. "Whoa!" They dodged behind a tree as a spotlight from a HUGEass walking machine stepped over the mansion itself.

"Keep quiet."

Joey nodded, waiting until they could find an opening to escape, running clear across the yard towards the backwoods. "Its an invasion!"

"I said quiet!"

Joey looked around, worried as he shut his mouth, leading the way through the woods. It was late in the night, and eventually they got FAR away from the machines. They seemed to stay away from the heavily wooded areas.

"What of the others, mutt?"

"We need to get to them, sure, but we're never gonna make it tonight. Need to get a chance to get our heads on straight over this...its...its a lot to take in."

Snorting slightly, Seto searched for a good place to stay.

Joey pulled out a flashlight and started looking for a good spot to camp out for the night. "Here's a good spot. Let's get your brother down, and see if he's doing any better."

Nodding, Seto pulled out one of the sleeping bags and got it set up before laying his brother in it.

Joey went and picked up some fallen wood to use for a small fire. "No sense in wasting batteries."

Seto checked his brother's fever for a moment before smiling softly. "His fever is breaking slowly."

"Good." Joey set up a small campfire. "No big deal...just like...just like camping..."

The brunette merely nodded.

Joey was trying to make small-talk, trying to hide the fact he was nervous about the whole thing. "Ever been camping, Kaiba?"

"Only before my parents passed away."

Joey nodded. "Yea. When I was little, my dad used to always take me camping. It was fun...but then he got divorced...and the drinking started..."

"And been like that since."

Joey sighed in defeat. "Yea..." He touched a faint bruise on the back of his neck. "I...went back to the apartment yesterday morning...after the first storm..."

Blue eyes glanced towards him.

Joey sighed. "Building was trashed. I got my stuff out. No one was in there. I think he dissappeared in the storm."

"Better if he was."

"I guesso...still...I missed him...the old him. A lot."

Nodding slightly, Seto got the rest of their camp set up.

Joey hovered near the fire, looking at the rations in the backpack. "So what do you think? World domination, occupation, or resource gathering? The creatures I mean..."

"Could be all three for all we know."

"True. Looks like they were looking for survivors." Joey looked around. "Wonder why they're not out in the wilderness..."

Seto snorted slightly. "Think about it. Trees too close together for machines to travel thorugh."

"True. Guess that makes it lucky for us..." He sat, thinking. "Gotta organize ourselves. Find a place to hide from them, rescue survivors, gather our resources, and plan a strikeback."

"Best place to hide is caves."

"Caves near some woods."

Seto merely nodded in agreement.

Joey looked at Seto across the fire, deep in thought for a moment. "Kaiba..."

"Yes?"

"I..." Joey sighed and looked down, just as he started to rummage through the backpack again, seeing what all they had. The ringbox from earlier fell out. "OH...oh yea...I save this for you..." He picked it up and handed it to Seto. "I figure...it might give you a bit of hope for whoever it is you have that for..."

Seto's eyes softened slightly. "Actually, it was ment for you"

This time, Joey stopped, whispering quietly. "W...wha...?"

Seto's eyes looked towards him.

Joey looked right at him, eyes softening. "But...eeh...isn't it an...engagemet ring...?"

"You've guessed correctly."

Joey gasped softly, cheeks flushing. "You...you mean..."

A faint smirk appeared finally.

Joey was silent for the longest time, trying to let his brain process this information. "I...I thought you..."

"Thats what I wanted everyone to think."

Joey became quiet at this. "Guess that no longer matters..."

Seto merely nodded. Joey looked down for a moment, licking his lips for a moment before finally sliding closer to Seto. Hesitantly, he held his hand up for Seto.

Smirking slightly, Seto pulled the blonde into his lap. Joey gasped a bit as he found himself in Seto's lap, looking up at him with a flushed face.

"Much better." Smirking still, Seto slipped the ring onto Joey's hand.

Joey's heart was beating rapidly at this point. This was all so much to take in. The disaster, the invasion, now...proposal from a guy so freaking far into the left field, that the baseball just smacked him in the head? But he didn't react. Yet. Instead, he just listened.

"Will you be mine forever Joey?"

Finally, Joey's mouth hung open, nearly speechless. "I...I..."

Blue eyes merely looked at him calmly.

Joey held a hand to his head, to keep it from swimming, but he stopped, and pulled his hand away to look at the engagment ring on his finger. Seto Kaiba...in love with him? His heart pounded as he processed this information. He was about to give his reply, but the butterflies in his stomach decided to give him a swift kick in the gut from all the excitement. So, instead, Joey paled and muttered as he stared off. "...I'm gonna be sick..."

Disappointment showed on Seto's face at that. In fact, Joey swiftly got up and ran for the nearby tree before leaning against it and chucking up the contents of his stomach to the ground, retching and coughing violently. Sighing, the brunette went to check on his brother again. Finally, Joey came back, grabbing a bottle of water to sooth his torn up throat, just praying he wouldn't retch again anytime soon as he fell to his knees near the fire. Seto remained silent as he watched him.

Finally, Joey recovered to look back at the ring on his finger, studying it with fascination on how beautiful it was as he touched it with his other finger. "...Seto...?"

"What is it pup?"

"...am I dreaming...?"

"Pinch yourself and see."

Joey laughed softly. "Actually...I already did..." He flushed slightly before going back to sit with Seto. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Its alright, long as you're safe."

Joey pressed himself against Seto. "It was a bit much for me to take in at first...I didn't think anyone would care about me in that way...least of all you..."

"You'd be surprised at what a poker face can conceal."

Joey was curious at this. "So...what WOULD you be like right now without it...?"

"Its hard to drop it, its become a habit."

"Oh..." Joey rubbed his arm. "I was hoping to see..."

A faint smile showed. "My eyes are the best source to know how I feel."

Joey looked at him, looking close. The normally cold eyes were looking back at him gently. Joey smiled finally and hugged him. Tightly. Grinning, Seto returned the hug.

"Seto...yes."

"Good, cause I don't want to lose you."

"I understand why you stopped me now."

Smiling, Seto tucked the blonde's head under his chin. "Good."

Joey looked around. "Should we try to get some rest?"

Seto nodded slowly. "Definately."

Joey nodded. "In the morning, we're gonna try and get to the civic center. Hopefully Yami and Yugi will be okay."

Seto nodded quietly. "Knowing Yami, there won't be a hair missing from Yugi's head."

Joey laughed softly at this. "Yami can be very scary at times when someone threatens Yugi."

"I agree with you completely on that."

Joey sighed before nuzzling up against Seto. "We'll face this disaster together...I promise."

"Good, now sleep pup."

Joey nodded before drifting off into sleep. Smiling, Seto tucked the blonde into a sleeping bag before heading to sleep himself.


	5. Technology: The Fifth Storm

_Chapter 05 - Technology: The Fifth Storm_

-----------

**Week 3, Day 1, 4:37 PM**

For Yugi, the world had changed. Yugi and Yami were on their own to catch up with the survivors. The night Yugi and Yami stayed with the survivors, another storm started to brew, and lights began to fall from the sky. People were scared, fearing they too would dissappear in the new storm. But it was Yami who first figured why people dissappeared: Because they were awake during the storm. Who ever was sleeping during the storm was okay, and Yami induced a sleep upon himself and Yugi using his shadow powers to prove it. Indeed, when the two woke up hours later after the storm, they were alright. But those who could not sleep were no longer among the survivors in the civic center. But it got worse. Much worse. Yami and Yugi, among other survivors, had been shaken awake because of noises outside that shook the ground, and when Yugi went to look outside, he saw alien creatures with all sorts of walking machines, crackling with sparks and fire, as they travelled through the ruined city, looking for survivors. It was panic for many, but Yami was able to rally those whom he could calm, to lead them away from the city. And now, after a week of hiding in the woods and running, they had taken sanctuary. The US military had come in to Japan for assistance. Apparently it was a worldwide crisis, and survivors were taken into the base. They slept in sleeping bags in a huge room, and the military gave the survivors rations, and sleeping pills when more storms struck. What worried Yami and Yugi, and Honda, was that Seto and Joey had not been found yet. As of now, Yugi was sitting out in the courtyard of the makeshift base, watching the trees under overcast skies.

The amythest eyed youth was quiet for the most part, he wasn't at all happy with whats happening to the world.

Yami was out with him. He had sworn to NEVER leave Yugi's side. At this point, he gathered Yugi into his arms and held him. "It'll be alright, Yugi, I swear."

Quietly, Yugi snuggled into the embrace as he continued to watch the trees. "I hope they're safe..."

"Kaiba and Joey? Knowing them, they're probably among those fighting back..." Yami grinned a bit at the situation. "Kaiba, he'll kick anyone who tries to harm his little brother."

"His brother was ill before the storms started."

Yami nodded. "That was bad. Knowing Joey, he figured out how to survive the storms."

Slowly, Yugi nodded in agreement, quieting down.

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek. "Now, how about you and I go help cook dinner for everyone? They could use a good cooked meal for once."

Happily, Yugi nodded at the question. "Okay, Yami."

Yami took Yugi and went in to the kitchen of the base and helped some of the soldiers prepare food for everyone to eat. Humming happily to himself, the youngster went to get the piles of plates ready for everyone. Yami smiled, glad to see Yugi was able to keep his spirits up in these tough times.And Yami and Yugi started serving up place, a soldier by the name of Daniel came up to get food. Daniel was one of the soldiers that had rescued Yami's group a week ago. Bright amythest eyes peered up at him as he handed him his plate.

Daniel smiled. "Thanks, Yugi. Its good to see a few people smiling."

"Yami tries hard to keep me like that."

Daniel laughed a bit. "He must be doing a good job then."

A pale blush colored Yugi's cheeks as he handed the next plate to the soldier beside him.

"Hey, you you two want to, could you and Yami help me in the hangar? We're trying to get some stuff put together, and we could need some assistance."

Smiling, Yugi looked towards Yami for an answer. Yami smirked and nodded softly.

"We'd love to!"

"Great! I'll see you about...8:30? Provided another storm doesn't kick up."

Yugi nodded happily. Daniel nodded and went to eat his food, Yami himself getting their own plates to finally sit and eat. Quietly, Yugi joined Yami at their usual table. Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into his lap to feed him. Giggling slightly, Yugi squirmed before settling. Yami smiled, feeding him, until they were ready to head for the hanger, where ALL sorts of vehicles were. Some were in pieces, some were ready to roll, most of them built for all terrain.Eyes wide now he looked at all the vehicles.

Yami looked about as they caught up with Daniel, who was working on one of the vehicles. "Right, we just need to get this baby fixed up a bit. This is easy assistance for you guys, no knowledge nessicary. Consider it a lesson. Maybe y'all can help us out with more things about here, considering many folks appear to look up to Yami as a leader..."

"Someone has to lead..."

Daniel nodded and showed Yugi and Yami the basics of the vehicle they were working on, explaining how they were fitting it for high-speed travel through the old cities and other ruins. Quietly, the youngster worked as he was told. It wasn't that hard really, almost like trying to solve the pieces of a puzzle. Even Yami seemed to adapt easily to helping out. Glad that he had something to do now, the teen continued to fit pieces together Yami himself was learning about the mechanics of the engines, which was totally new for Yami, considering he came from a time 5000 years ago. Off in the distance, a motorbike that layed in pieces caught his eye, and well after Daniel was done, Yami had went over to check up on it. After a while of working, Yugi grew tired.

Yami smiled and gathered up Yugi in his arms. "Ready to sleep?"

"Mhmmm..."

Yami nodded and carried Yugi to the main sleeping room, where they headed to their corner with their personal belongings and sleeping bags were. Amythest eyes nearly completly closed he curled up sleepily within Yami's arms.

Yami spoke with Yugi as he held him in his arms. "I was thinking, Yugi.."

"Mmmm... What...?"

"That old bike...if we could get Daniel to help us fix it up...we could go out and look for Kaiba and Joey..."

"But what if those aliens find us?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to outrace them...or arm ourselves..."

Yugi looked up at him quietly at that, he didn't like weapons.

Yami sighed. "We'll have to do our best."

Smiling gently, Yugi snuggled into Yami's arms.

------------------

**Week 3, Day 2, 2:29 AM**

It was somewhere during the night that Yugi had to get up, sick to his stomach. Carefully, he squirmed loose from Yami without waking him to head for the bathroom. It was afterwords that Yugi felt a little better, but his stomach fluttered a bit in uneasiness. Frowning a bit, Yugi decided to get some water to see if it would settle it down.

------------------

**Week 3, Day 2, 7:46 AM**

It did, but by morning, Yugi woke up, once again sick to his stomach. Quickly, Yugi scurried for the bathroom.

Yami woke up to this, looking concerned as he got up to go after him. "Yugi...?"

Yugi actually ignored him as he managed to get to the bathroom before anyone else. Yami waited outside for Yugi, concerned for him. A few minutes later, Yugi came out.

Yami folded his arms, looking concerned. "You okay?"

"My stomach doesn't feel too good..."

Yami looked concerned. "Maybe we should get you to one of the medical staff?"

Slowly, Yugi nodded at the suggestion. Yami nodded and took Yugi's hand, off to see one of the medical staff to see why Yugi's not feeling well. Quietly, the youngster allowed himself to be led. The medical doctor on duty was quick to take Yugi in, giving him a small check up to make sure all was okay. He frowned as he made several notes, asking if they could take a few samples from Yugi to study and see what was wrong. A bit curious now, Yugi agreed to the samples. They took some samples, mainly blood and urine samples, and told Yugi they'll try to get back with him as soon as possible on the results. A bit worried now he left, deciding to get some more sleep.

------------------

**Week 3, Day 2,9:15AM**

Yami let Yugi sleep as much as possible, finally coming in with breakfast for him after serving up the main crowd. "Hey Yugi."

Yawning, Yugi streched before sitting up, blinking in surprise at breakfast.

Yami grinned. "Hungry?"

"Yup!"

"Good..." Yami sat down and pulled Yugi into his lap to feed him.

Hungerly, Yugi devowered his breakfast.

"So, think you're up to helping me work on that back today?"

Smiling happily, Yugi nodded.

Yami grinned. "Good..." He kissed his lips softly. "Soonly, we'll find our friends."

Finishing off his breakfast finally, Yugi got up.

Yami took Yugi to the hangar to look over the bike. "It looks like it could be a really good bike to travel with and find our friends."

"I guess so..."

Yami thought for a moemnt before smirking. "I'll let you paint it..."

Yugi's eyes widened in reaction. "Really?"

Yami grinned and nodded. "Yup."

"I'd love to!"

As Yami got to work on the bike, they heard rolling thunder outside, and Yami sighed. "So much for today..."

Amythest eyes blinked in reaction to the thunder. "I'm tired of sleeping pills..."

"Want me to use my shadow power?"

"Can you?"

Yami nodded before scooping Yugi up into his arms and heading for the sleeping bags, where other people were getting ready to sleep. Happily, Yugi snuggled into the warm arms. Yami stroked Yugi's hair and slowly whisked him off into sleep. Slowly the amythest eyes closed as he gave into slumber.

----------------

**Week 3, Day 2, 5:56 PM**

In the eveing time, when most people started waking, they heard shouting from the main part of the base. "THEY BEEN FOUND! WE FOUND THEM!"

Groggy now the small teen sat up rubbing his eyes. "Found who...?"

Yami looked at Yugi before getting up, following other survivors down to the main area of the base, where those there started cheering as a convoy of army hummers and vehicles came rolling through outside. Not feeling like jumping to see over people's heads, Yugi scampered up Yami's back.

Yami let him, as men started getting out. "Ladies and gentlemen. We have indeed found those who had gone missing during the storms." Louder cheers.

Large amythest eyes watched the vehicles with curiosity now.

"However, the alien threat that plagues our lands right now, may have altered them physically. Do not be afraid of what you're about to see." Worried murmurs.

A little confused now, Yugi continued to watch.

The door opened...and a human came out...or...looked liked a human. This human had animal like features, with racoon ears, a tail, and a few markings on his skin. Gasps were heard as one girl cried grabbing onto the man she obviously knew.

"Yami... he's half racoon..."

"I...I see that..." Suddenly, others came out, all looking half-animal.

Wondering if his two friends were there, Yugi continued to watch.

At one point, a female having squirrel ears and tail came out. Yami's eyes widen. "That's..."

"Is that Anzu...?"

Yami nodded silently, just staring at the girl.

"Anzu! Over here!"

Anzu gasped when she saw Yugi and Yami then ran to them. "Guys! You're alive!"

Waving happily from where he was perched, Yugi couldn't help but smile.

"I see Honda in the distance, where's Joey?"

"I don't know..."

Anzu looked worried. "I hope they didn't get him..."

"All I know is that he went to look for Kaiba."

"Kaiba? Why?"

Yugi shrugged slightly.

Anzu sighed as she looked out to the woods. "Yugi, those things, they wanna control us by making us more like animals. They figure if we were less human, we wouldn't be able to rally against them when they take over."

Confusion showed on Yugi's face at that.

"Its scary Yugi...they want to enslave and control us..."

"But they have no right..."

"I know...but they're doing it anyway..."

Yugi became quiet at that.

Yami held Yugi. "Don't worry, we're gonna find Kaiba and Joey, and figure out how to beat these things."

Relaxing somewhat, Yugi stayed quiet.


	6. Terrian: The Sixth Storm

_Chapter 06 - Terrian: The Sixth Storm_

**Week 3, Day 2, 5:56 PM**

Seto couldn't believe what was happening to him. The next morning, they had made it to the civic center, only to find that the others were not there. Fleeing into the woods, Seto and Joey spent their time travelling, with Mokuba much better, until he dissappeared into the woods. Seto and Joey put on a search party, only to be caught in another storm. Unable to give up, Seto kept searching, until he heard a screech in his ears, and he blacked out. And now? He woke up, in what looked like some kind of alien lab. Blue eyes opened in confusion as he tried to figure what was going on. A breeze blew over Seto's skin, suggesting that his clothes were completely gone.

"What in the...?"

Alien creatures peered over Seto, passing over some tools as they ran scanners over him. Seto was glaring at them now as he tried to get up. Seto was strapped down, good and tight, as the scanner passed over his head.

"Unhand me this instant!"

They started to chatter to one another, and looked over a screen. Seto growled slightly in anger. They looked at Seto momentarily before looking back at each other and chattering. Ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously at them now. They moved over, before sticking Seto with a needle, taking a blood sample.

"Hey!"

They took the sample over to a table, where they began to study it. Definately angry now, Seto struggled against the straps. They came over after a moment, and injected something else into him, something that forced his muscles to relax. Seto growled at them again before yelling at them. They ignored him, before talking on a communicator. Moments later, another alien brought in a caged wolf. Purest confusion showed on Seto's face now. They took the wolf and took samples from it before sending it away, taking the sample to study along with Seto's blood sample. Being unable to move, Seto merely glared at them. They finally came back to Seto, injecting something else in him, to make him sleep. Seto tried his best to fight the injection. It was no use, as the injection was too strong for even Seto. Finally, Seto's eyes closed as he gave into the drug.

-------------------

**Week 3, Day 3, 9:19 AM**

When Seto, came to, he felt...different...very much so...like something knew was implated into his mind. The first thing he noticed was a dark cave...a den...safe, sanctuary. Slowly blue eyes focused, becoming more aware of his surroundings as he tried to get his mind together. The cave was small, and it reeked of artificial-created. Not nature at all. Seto's nose picked up all kind of scents, like a radar. Many artificial things surrounded him. Something in him hated it. A low displeased growl rumbled from Seto's throat at the fakeness of his surroundings. Seto picked up more smells. Alien smells. Invasive. The growl of displeasure grew into that of warning. There was chattering in the distance, and the creatures were outside the cave now. Outside his den. Rising now, Seto continued to growl in warning, volume increasing. An object was thrown into the cave, shocking the teenager unconcious. A faint whine escaped as Seto sank to the floor.

-----------------

**Week 3, Day 4, 4:15 PM**

Seto woke up, feeling a breeze as he felt himself into natural surroundings. This was real. He was in a forest, and a storm was just ebbing away. All the smells suggested no traces that the aliens had been here. This was free territory. The brunette relaxed now at the smells. After a moment, Seto picked up a few more smells, they seemed...familiar...even though he had never picked up the scents before. Slowly, Seto got up, curious about the scents. The first scent Seto picked up, was deep in the woods. He found his brother, curled up, devoid of clothing. But...he changed, bearing wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Mokuba...?"

Mokuba stirred a bit, making a small whimper. Gently, Seto nuzzled the small half wolf, falling into the wolf's mentality mostly.

Mokuba opened his eyes, and stared up at...his taller brother...who appeared to be half-wolf. He whispered. "Seto...?"

"We're safe, Mokuba."

Mokuba hugged him. "I know...somehow...I can tell..."

Smiling, Seto gathered him up into his arms before searching out a place to make a den.

-----------------

**Week 3, Day 4, 4:46 PM**

There was a cave in a lush tropical area of the forest, one that bordered an ocean beach complete with a waterfall. Sniffing the air slightly, Seto entered the cave, making sure nothing already claimed it. Nothing smelled like it had been there in ages, suggesting abandonment. Smirking, Seto entered, setting his brother down in a corner before leaving to get some material to form a bed for them both. Seto wasn't out that long before he picked up the other familiar scent in the air. Someone else was close. Nose twitching, Seto looked back towards the cave once more before going to find the source of the scent. Near the border of the forest, in a mossy glen, a familiar blonde, with canine ears and tail, layed curled up, naked in a pile of leaves.

"Joey!"

Joey stirred a bit as a breeze kicked up. The area reeked heavily of the blonde, suggesting the blonde had claimed the glen of his territory. Frowning slightly, Seto gave a damanding bark sound. Joey woke up immeditely, sitting up before staring up at Seto with a small gasp.

"Did I wake you?"

"Seto...?"

The half wolf nodded slightly. Joey gasped and pounced at Seto to hug him tightly, nuzzling the half-wolf. Chuckling, Seto pulled the blonde into his arms. Joey didn't hesitate, kissing the other deeply.

Seto pulled him up off the ground. "Come, I've found a place that can be kept safe."

Joey clung to Seto. "Then lets go..."

Chuckling still, Seto lead the way back to the cave.

Joey stretched up to nibble at the other's wolf ear a bit, cuddling closer. "Missed you...so much..."

"Missed you too, pup."

They came up to the den, and found that Mokuba had curled up near the entrance of the den, waiting for his brother to come back.

"Look who I found, Mokuba."

Mokuba sat up and grinned. "Joey! Alright! All together again!" Joey nodded and nuzzled into Seto's neck, nipping it a bit.

Seto returned the nip after a moment before going out to make another bed. Joey sat in the den for a bit, waiting for Seto to come back and fix up bedding. It didn't take long at all before Seto returned with bedding material.

Joey smiled and sat off to one corner. There was a peculeur smell that both Kaiba's were starting to pick up one. Mokuba, however, went on instict and announced. "Um, bro, is it okay if I go to find...food...an stuff?"

Blue eyes looked towards him for a moment in thought. "Alright but don't go too far."

Mokuba nodded and scampered out, leaving the blonde to settle down in the bedding immeditely after. Nose twitching slightly, the brunette watched him quietly. Joey rolled on his back and looked up at Seto before getting up, standing for a moment before he barked, at Seto, and took off into the woods at a run. Ears perked before Seto shot off after him. Joey darted through the forest, hyper and alive, taking in the sights and smells of the woods. He made a few barks as he ran, mainly back towards Seto. The half wolf was silent as he gave chase, his eyes and nose focused completly on the fleeing blonde. Joey started darting behind trees playfully, in a game of hide and seek. Pausing, Seto sniffed around, pretending to of lost his target. Joey continued to run about through trees, playing. Seto gave chase each time he caught sight of the blonde. Joey started circling around back, hoping to catch the brunette wolf from behind. Sniffing around, the brunette was smirking slightly before springing his trap. Joey yelped before he growled playfully and attempted to pin down the brunette. Easily dominating, Seto smirked downwards at the now pinned puppy. Joey panted heavily now, looking up at Seto, tail wagging fiercely. Smirking, Seto leaned down to gently bite Joey's neck, leaving a mark there. Joey let out a small yip before nipping at the brunette's wolf ears.

"Mine."

The blonde answered with a kiss to Seto's lips. Tail wagging slowly, Seto moved in to kiss him back.

------------------

**Week 3, Day 4, 8:49 PM**

Hours later, Seto had come back, an exhausted Joey in his arms as they settled into their den. Mokuba had come back with some fish and berries and other natural foods. Settling Joey onto one of the beds, the brunette went to inspect the food. Mokuba sat there, looking proud of himself.

"Good work Mokuba."

"Thanks, bro!"

Fixing up a simple fire, Seto cleaned the fish and fixed up a good meal with all the foods together. Joey started to sit up once he was rested, smelling the foods.

"Hungry pup?"

Joey nodded a bit.

"Good, food's ready."

Joey smiled and scampered over to cuddle up to Seto and eat together. Chuckling softly, Seto gave them equal portions.

Joey smiled and started to eat on his fish, hungry. "So much has changed...I know we're...different now...but...its like...I don't care..."

Smiling, Seto started to eat as well, enjoying the taste of the berry and herb flavored fish.

Joey cuddled up to Seto, sighing softly. "We need to find our friends..."

"We will once we know those creatures won't come back for us."

Joey nodded, nipping at Seto's ears softly. The brunette returned the nip after a moment before tucking the blonde head under his chin.

Joey curled up in his arms. "Love you..."

"Love you too pup, get some sleep."

Joey nodded, closing his eyes. Smiling gently, Seto rocked the half canine. Joey finally drifted off to sleep. Getting up carefully, Seto gently set the blonde onto one of the beds before curling up against him.


	7. Vampire: The Seventh Storm

_Chapter 07 - Vampire: The Seventh Storm_

**Week 4, Day 1, 3:59 PM**

It had been nearly a week, and with Daniel's help, Yami and Yugi were pretty much about finished with their bike. Soon, they would be able to set ou to find Seto and Joey. Yugi had been sick a few more times since last week, but they were still awaiting test results. Yami didn't understand why it was taking so long. He sat there and watch as Yugi was painting the bike. Humming quietly to himself, Yugi concertrated on his work, painting an image of his favorite Shadow Monster on one side of the bike

Yami smiled as he watched, admiring Yugi's work. "Feeling better this afternoon?"

"A little, had a few crackers to settle my stomach earlier."

"Good. I hope we get an answer from the doctors soon, I'm worried."

Nodding slightly, Yugi put the finishing touches onto the image of the Dark Magician. "There, once its dry we can varnish it."

Yami nodded. "Good, want to go outside for a bit? Its a nice day outside today."

Smiling happilly, Yugi agreed, setting down the paintbrushes. Yami smiled and picked Yugi up in his arms, taking him outside in the rare sunshine. Giggling happily, Yugi didn't try squirming loose.

"There are days I keep wondering...why us? Why are we being attacked? What's the point? Who are they? What are they after?"

"I don't know Yami... Maybe there's something about us they need for themselves?"

"Maybe..."

Bright amythest eyes looked towards the sky now.

Yami gazed up with him, pulling Yugi closer to him. "I have a feeling things are gonna get worse before they get better..."

Blinking, Yugi tried to see what caused Yami to feel that way. Yugi couldn't see anything in the sky, but still, a chill ran down Yami's spine.

"Something wrong Yami?"

"I dunno...just...a feeling."

Quietly, Yugi looked to the skys. "I think another storm will happen tonight... The sun doesn't last long enough before another one comes..."

Yami nodded. "Let's see if we can finish up the bike before the storm. Afterwords, we can take the bike for a ride." Yami smiled.

"Okay!"

Yami took Yugi back in to eat supper, before going to work on the bike, putting on the final touches to it. Once again concertrating, Yugi put on the final coat of clear varnish that would protect the delicate painting underneath.

Yami smiled as he kissed Yugi's forehead. "Its wonderful, Yugi, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it Yami."

Yami looked up as he heard thunder in the distance. "Sounds like its bedtime."

Pouting, Yugi sighed, resting his head against Yami's shoulder. "I still don't want to take sleeping pills."

"Shadow power?"

Slowly, Yugi nodded in agreement, slightly curling up in Yami's arms.

Yami nodded and took Yugi to bed, inducing sleep on the little one. Yawning slightly, Yugi snuggled down into the covers easily, already sound asleep.

---------------------

**Week 4, Day 2, 4:01 AM**

It was late in the night when Yugi and Yami woke up, the storm over, and most people taking advantage of the fact that the storm was over to wake up, many poeple developing the habit to only sleep during the storms, since they seem to come like clockwork. It didn't take long before Yugi was in the bathroom once again. Yami sighed before getting up. He seriously hoped Yugi was alright. After awhile, Yugi came out, a little unsteady.

Yami was instantly by Yugi's side. "Gonna be okay?"

Quietly, Yugi nodded at the question. "Can I have some crackers?"

Yami nodded. "I'll pack some crackers and water for our ride as well."

A happy smile showed on Yugi's face. "I'll go see if its finished drying."

Yami nodded and went to get crackers and water for Yugi. Quietly, Yugi headed for the garage to check on the bike. Yami came into the garage after a bit, with a backpack of food, and sleeping pills for in case they were caught in a storm. Amythest eyes looked at the pills with misgivings.

Yami sighed. "They're for me. Shadow powers for you."

"Can't you use the shadow powers on yourself?"

"Too risky, no telling how long I'd be out if I did that."

Disappointment showed on Yugi's face at that.

"We ready to ride?"

"Yup!"

"Good!" Yami wheeled the bike out into the still night, and helped Yugi on before revving up the engine.

A bit nervous, Yugi found his balance. Yami took off into the forest, enjoying the feel of the night air against their skin. The air felt fresh and cleansing. Amythest eyes were bright at the feel of the wind. Yami laughed as they rode throiugh the passing trees, looking around into the night, using the twilight and the headlight to see ahead. Eagerly, the small teen watched the passing trees as they rode along.

Yami saw a sudden flash of light from a far distance. "Hey, what's that?"

Blinking he looked in the direction of the flash. "Donno."

"Let's check it out." Yami rode in that direction.

Quietly, Yugi nodded in agreement.

They rode towards where they saw the flash of light, and the sounds of people could be heard, followed by...explosions. Before Yami had a chance to U-turn, an explosion sent Yugi and Yami flying off the bike and into the ground. A screech of fear escaped the youngster as he landed hard.

--------------------

**Week 4, Day 3, 8:36 PM**

When Yugi came to, he heard loud jeers of voices, and woke up, to frind him tied to a stake, around a camp of...paled faced people. "Wakey wakey, humans! Been out all day long!"

Slowly, Yugi got his eyes to focus, confused completely now. "Wha...?"

Some of them hissed and snickered at Yugi. "About time, meatsac!" More hissed and one flashed fangs at Yugi. "I want this little one, he looks like fun to fuck!"

Panic and fear showed on Yugi's face after a moment before looking around wildly for Yami.

Yami himself had come to with a yell, when he was slapped. "Fresh meat, just for us!"

Yami merely growled at what he saw. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"Yami!" Defently scared now, the youngster tried to wiggle out of his bindings.

The leader merely laughed. the bindings were too tight. "I am Shinra, of the Twilight Moon clan. You, humans, have wandered into vampire territory." Yami paled at this information, instantly fearing for Yugi's safety.

"Vampires...?"

"Vampires kid. You two were out all day. We had to keep you tied till the sun went down."

Swollowing nervously, Yugi looked towards the sky.

Indeed, the moon was starting to rise in the sky. Yami growled. "I assume it was too late earlier to kill us before the sun came up."

"Correct, human."

Scared amythest eyes looked towards Yami the best he could.

"So that means..."

"You're dead, human." Without further need of words, the leader attacked Yami while he was bound, connecting with his neck. Yami screamed loudly.

"YAMI!"

The scream died away, as the leader suddenly stopped and withdrew. "Something's wrong...the blood tastes wrong..."

By now, Yugi was completly terrified, crying out Yami's name.

Yami was standing there, tied to the stake, quivering, shaking in pain as the vampire moved away. "His blood is ancient, dorment." Whispers started from all around.

Yugi was struggling slightly, wanting to get to Yami. Finally, the vampire went to inspect Yugi, lightly scratching at his neck to draw blood and taste it. Whimpering slightly, Yugi tried to squirm away.

Shinra looked at the others. "His blood...ancient and doment as well!"

Purest confusion showed on Yugi's face now.

The leader peered at Yami, studying him. "Who are you?"

Shakily, Yami growled. "Yami, the once-king of Egypt. And Yugi, my slave." Eyes widen and others gasp at this information.

"Yami... I'm scared..."

Yami looked at Yugi. "Yugi...remember the memories? How the lights fell the night we made love in Egypt?"

Very slowly, Yugi nodded at the question.

"I think I know why our memories stopped after that..."

Purest confusion showed on Yugi's face.

Another spoke. "Ancient Egypt, the era of King Yami...the year that the vampire race emerged..."

Still not really understanding, the youngster again tried to squirm loose.

Before anyone else could say anything, the leader growled. "Cut them loose, you idiots, its the ancient king of Shadows!"

Once loose, the small teen scrambled over to Yami, seeking reassurence.

Yami held Yugi, rubbing at his neck as suddenly all of the vampires bowed to them. Yami's eyes widening. "I...I remember a little bit..."

The youngster was still shaking as he curled up in Yami's arms, amythest eyes closed.

Yami petted Yugi's hair with shakey fingers as he sat down heavily. "The aliens were there then...but they screwed up in their plans...the storms then...those who slept...changed."

Another murmured. "The first vampires."

Slowly, Yugi began to calm at the petting, curling up on his lap.

"The storms then were meant for cover by their passing...but...the strange radiaiition...the lights that fell from the sky...affected those who slept." Yami chuckled grimly. "It took a lot of investiation by the vampires to figure that out..."

Quiet now, the small sized youth started to listen.

"I guess when they found out what went wrong, they left our world, leaving us screwed up. Maybe they thought the problem would go away..." Yami sighed. "NO...we thrived. So much I had to be locked away, since I was the first...humans, they're the ones who blanked our memories...but we remember, Yugi...you and I...they supressed our blood with magic...but there were others."

Yugi didn't answer as he continued to listen, snuggling slightly.

"Yugi...in a way...you're still human...but now...myself..." He dabbed at his neck. "The virus...its been awaken in me..."

Large amythest eyes looked up at him quietly.

Another spoke. "The aliens returned, possibly to clean up the mess they made 5000 years before. They must of realized that our kind thrived by surviving off the humans. They're taking away our food supply. We saw the crossbreeds, we tried to feed off them. Their blood is tainted, malnourishing. They're killing us by changing the humans into the crossbreeds."

"You find Seto and Joey...?"

"Don't recall those names, no."

Looking down now, Yugi fell silent again.

Yami held Yugi close. "So, let me get this straight. 5000 years ago, these aliens came and used storms to hide their passings. In turn the radiation affected those who slept because our immune systems were weakest to the unique radition when we slept. They leave, making us survive on our own. Humans hate us, supress out vampire traits, entrapped me, and now, after all this time, they're back to clean up their mess..."

"But... What about me...?"

"Your memories must of been wiped after they supressed your changes. Perhaps they just didn't see you as a threat, or they could only entrap one person, me."

"How can I be 5000 years old...?"

The vampire leader laughed softly. "Vampires are immortal."

Once again confusion showed on Yugi's face in reaction.

Yami looked at Yugi. "You and I...were the first vampires, Yugi..."

"Then why can't I remember anything except the last few years?"

"Perhaps the memory wipe was recent...or, it could be you had an accident a few years ago."

Blinking, Yugi tilted his head a bit. "Grandpa told me it was an accident that killed my parents..."

Yami nodded and held Yugi close. Amythest eyes closed gently as he snuggled into the embrace.

Yami sighed as one of the vampires spoke. "We think that, while the aliens corrected the radiation problem, they're using the storms to their advantage."

Yugi merely listened now, curled up against Yami's chest quietly.

"You seen the lights that fallen from the sky, right?"

"Once..."

"Well, those were once the radiation lights that changed the ancient ones into the first vampires, but the aliens modified them. During the storms, the lights are bad news. They harm us. And they use the storms to send a...a signal to humans who are awake. The signal, it...hypnotizes them, making them easy targets for the aliens to captures. From there, that's how they change them. We know, we heard the sounds, we saw the humans that were captured that way."

"I saw them when we some of the men found them and brought them back..."

"Changed, right? They're starting to release the first wave of humans they captured."

"What if they catch a vampire?"

"Well, the sound doesn't affect the vampires, but if they catch one of us...well..." They looked at each other. "We're dead."

Confusion showed on Yugi's face. "Sound?"

"Yea, the signal is some kind of high-pitched sound."

Once again, Yugi fell quiet before looking up towards Yami. "Can I have a cracker...?"

Yami nodded and pulled out some crackers for Yugi to eat, before hissing slightly in pain, rubbing at his neck. Happily, Yugi nibbled at the salty crackers, wanting to get his stomach to settle before it decided to hate him again.

Yami sighed as he rubbed at the wound on his neck. "The infection's spreading. Soon I'll be reverting back to what I was."

Large amythest eyes looked up at him now at that. Yami looked back at him with ruby eyes before absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. Blinking, Yugi settled quietly, a faint sounding purr emerging after a moment.

"We'd...we'd better get back to the camp...I'm sure the others are worried."

Slowly, the youngster nodded in agreement.

One of the vampires looked up. "Sir, on technical basis, you're our leader, the ancient shadow king. We need your help in this war..." Yami fell silent for a moment.

Again, the large amythest eyes looked upwards at him.

Yami sighed. "I'll come back. The humans in the camp need help as well..." They finally nodded. "We...understand."

"Is the bike alright...?"

"The one you two were on? Yea. Tough thing. Nice detail."

A blush colored Yugi's cheeks in reaction. Yami helped Yugi up before the vampires led them to their bike, Yami rubbing at his neck. Finishing up his crackers, Yugi scrambled up onto the bike.

Yami got on and waved to everyone before taking off into the forest. "Yugi, I realize there's a lot to take in, but I think we're the ones who's gonna have to unite everyone and lead the war against the aliens that threaten us."

"But I don't like fighting Yami..."

"Fighting or not, we don't have many options left."

Yugi fell silent at that.

-----------------------

**Week 4, Day 4, 7:15 AM**

They got back to the base, where Anzu and Honda were there, waiting with worry. "We thought the aliens got you!"

Yugi smiled at their concern. "We managed to find a safe place."

They sighed in relief. "That's good. Come on, we were about to serve breakfast."

Yugi's eyes lit up happily at the thought of breakfast.

They all went inside to serve up and eat breakfast. As they settled down, a soldier handed Yami a communication pad. "Take this, we're giving this to key personal." Yami raised an eyebrow. "Since when was I part of key personal?" "Since the day Daniel recommended you to help lead."

"Wha...?"

"Commander Daniel had noted Yami's leadership skills, especially when helping with the others."

Yugi couldn't help but sulk, everyone always notices Yami first.

Yami rubbed Yugi's back before the officer walked away. "Yugi...its okay..."

"Everyone always notices you first."

"Well, do you want to help me plan to lead our people into this new world we're facing, because of this war?"

"I'd love to, Yami."

"Good." Yami kissed Yugi's temple. "I have a feeling that most of the world governments are dissolving fast because of this crisis, and we're the only ones who know how to lead."

"I guess so..."

At that moment, Yami's communcation pad made a chirk, and he used a stylis to answer it. "Go ahead." "This is Mala down in Medical. We need you and Yugi to come down here immeditely." Yami and Yugi looked at each other.

"I think the test is done."

Yami nodded and he took Yugi down to the room for the doctors to talk to them. "Yami, Yugi, what I'm about to say, may change both of tour lives forever..."

Blinking, Yugi tilted his head to one side slightly.

"Yugi, we took as long as we did because we weren't sure of the test results were even right. But after much research, we came to a near impossible conclusion..."

"What is it?"

"We think...that you're 3 weeks pregnant."

Amythest eyes blinked in disbelief.

Yami breathed in sharply, eyes widening. "Are you sure..?" They nodded.

"But how...?"

"Somehow, Yugi has a...a reproduction sac inside him that carries eggs like a female."

Purest confusion showed on Yugi's face still.

"The eggs are what allows Yugi to carry a baby, if he were to mate with another male. In this case, the father would be Yami."

Amythest eyes blinked, stunned now at the thought of carrying a child.

"We'll keep this information confidencial, of course, but in this case, we will need to see you again in a few weeks to make sure the baby is doing okay."

"Okay..."

Yami helped Yugi out, somewhat in stunned silence before he held him close. Yugi was quiet, still trying to absorb what he was told.

"Yugi...I think...because of what we are...is what's allowing you to do this..."

"The others will find out..."

"I know...but...that's up to you if you wanna tell them or not..."

"Even if I don't tell them, they would find out."

Yami sighed. "Well, I don't know what to say at this point."

"How about lunch...?"

Yami smiled a bit. "Alright, lunch it is..."

Smiling, Yugi headed for the cafateria

Yami followed after, making sure to get Yugi what he wanted. "So...what's your thought on this...?"

"I don't know what to think..."

Yami rubbed his back. "I understand. Its...its still a shock.."

A faint smile showed on Yugi's face. "Least I know why I get sick every morning."

Yami smiled and nodded. "Actually...the thought of having a little one of our own to care for...it makes me feel...light-hearted."

"It does?"

Yami nodded. "I just can't help but try to imagine us holding our little one, giving them our attention..."

"I can too... I can't wait.."

Yami smiled. "Really?"

Yugi merely returned the smile as he looked up at him with a nod.

Yami nuzzled him. "That's good to hear..." Yami complexion paled further.

"You're paling..."

Yami nodded. "The infection's spreading..."

Falling quiet, Yugi placed a small hand on Yami's cheek. It felt slightly cool to the touch as Yami looked into Yugi's amythst eyes.

"You're getting colder..."

Yami nodded. "Yea..."

"Liked it better when you're warm..."

Yami looked down. "...sorry..."

"Not your fault, Yami..."

Yami nuzzled him. "I still love you."

Eyes closed slightly he returned the nuzzle. "Love you too Yami."

There was a sound from Yami's communication pad. "Yami, sir!"

Sighing slightly, the youngster grumbled.

Yami answered it. "Go ahead?"

"There's an incoming message from Florida, a Seto Kaiba on the line."

"Seto!"

Yami looked at Yugi before getting up. "Let's get to the comm station!"

Smiling happily, Yugi nodded, scrambling after him.


	8. Puppy: The Eighth Storm

_Chapter 08 - Puppy: The Eighth Storm_

**Week 4, Day 4, 7:15 AM**

Joey woke up in the den at one point, sniffing the air before getting to his feet. He barely made it outside before startling the wolves with himself emptying his stomach near a tree.

"Pup? Something wrong?"

Joey sat up on his knees when done. "Stomach hurts..."

"Sure you didn't eat something that didn't agree with you?"

"I ate the stuff that Mokuba got me to cook last night..."

Frowning slightly, Seto moved over to make sure he was alright.

Joey nuzzled into Seto, rubbing his belly softly. "Ugh, feel sick..."

"Try laying down for awhile then, okay?"

Joey nodded and went off into the den to try and rest. Nose twitching slightly, the wolf watched him with worry. Joey looked uncomfortable as he slept. He needed a doctor. Frowning, the brunette tried to figure out where the nearest doctor might of holed up at. There were some military controlled towns nearby. They looked american, suggesting that the three weren't even in Japan anymore, which also explains the tropical setting. Gently, Seto scooped the sleeping puppy into his arms before motioning for his brother to follow. Mokuba followed after Seto. Keeping his nose to the wind, Seto sought after someone who could help. There was a camp nearby, which may have a medical quarter to it, suggested by the number of smells in the air. Ears flattening slightly, Seto began to approach.

A soldier stopped them just on the borders. "You three! You're one of the crossbreeds! Stay there, we'll get you an escort inside."

Snorting slightly, Seto stayed where he was. Several soldiers came out moments later to escort the three down to medical, requesting ID information from them. Easily, the brunette gave them the information they needed. They nodded and got down to medical to give them all a checkup. Tail twitching nervously, Seto kept an eye on Joey the entire time.

They took samples from the sick Joey before looking to Seto. "We'll have to get back on you with the results."

"You best make it fast."

They sighed and went to work, while one soldier, looked to Seto. "Would you three like to be shown around the base?"

Seto merely nodded.

The soldier nodded and led them out to show them around the base. "Its been chaos since the initial attacks. Most of the world capitals had been wiped out, very few governments left. Most of the US military were self-deployed units..."

"Japan was almost destroyed."

The soldier nodded. "Some countries were more lucky than others. But we been trying to keep people calm and organize some kind of leadership system. So far, we've had no continuance plans."

"I wouldn't know if anyone managed to find survivers back home."

"Well, we got a communication station set up. We keep in contact with other bases the US military's set up around the world."

"Is the one on Japan up still?"

"It should be. Did you want to see if anyone you know are alright?"

Seto nodded slightly and rattled off a few names.

The soldier nodded. "How about we go down and try to get a hold of them then?"

"I would like that."

The soldier nodded and led Seto, Joey and Mokuba to the communcation station, where they proceeded to call up the base in Japan. The soldier spoke to another officer on the radio, rattling off a list of names. The soldier IMMEDITELY confirmed Yami's presence, reporting him as a key personal of the base in the area.

"He's what? Not surprise to hear that."

The soldier took a moment to get Yami, another voice speaking afterwords. "Kaiba?"

"That you, Yami?"

"Yea! You guys alright? We haven't heard from you in weeks!"

"We're fine, Yami."

There was a sigh of relief. "Good. There's been quite a few incidents over here. The good news...we found Anzu..."

A snort of annoyance made itself known.

"She's worse for wear, but she's okay."

"Same could be said about the rest of us."

"I hear that. Yugi's with me. He's been...sick...the last week or so."

"Really? So has Joey."

There was a pause. "Throwing up?"

"How'd you know?"

"Yugi's done the same every day." A pause. "Morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? Thats only for females."

"No, its for PREGNANT people."

"Joey's male, Yami, he can't be pregnant."

"Yugi is."

"Then explain how Joey can be as well?"

"Did anything happen to either of you two recently?"

Quietly, Seto explained what he could remember.

"You been altered by the aliens. More than likely, Joey's pregnant."

Seto became silent at that.

"Yugi and I share a similar fate, however, our story goes back 5000 years."

"Then save it for when we get there."

"Right. Good luck getting back here."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way."

"Good. See you when you get here."

Nodding slightly, Seto hung up.

Joey stared up at Seto now, a hand drifting to his stomach absentmindedly.

"What do you think about all that?"

"Strange...amazing..." Joey laughed softly. "Could be true."

Chuckling softly in response, Seto smiled. "Only time will tell."

Joey looked up. "What...what if I am having puppies...?" He blinked at his own statement. He guessed they would be puppies.

Defently chuckling, Seto pulled him into his arms.

Joey curled up close, breathing in the wolf's scent. "What do you think...?"

"If your having my pups, then nothing is going to harm them."

Joey's tail wagged at this and he cuddled close. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Seto merely nodded as he tucked the other under his chin.


	9. Temptation: The Ninth Storm

_Chapter 09 - Temptation: The Ninth Storm_

**Month 2, Week 1, Day 1, 8:38 PM**

Yugi was actually out for the rest of the week, helping Yami run patrols with the military for survivors. Yami's changes had been completed, leaving himself to quietly feed at night without anyone's notice, stealing blood from those that slept at night. He made sure that the vampire virus he had did not infect his victims, and that he made sure all wounds healed immeditely. Yami, duing the day, took care of Yugi, as they would go out on patrol together. The small youth was quiet for the most part, at the moment glad he no longer had morning sickness. By the next day, Yugi was actually helping to rescue a family of five from their home to be taken to the base. Large amythest eyes looked at the house afterwards to make sure they had gotten everyone out. Everyone was out, and Yami helped Yugi onto the motorcycle, following the military truck back to base. Humming quietly to himself, Yugi fiddled with his necklace.

Yami licked his lips as they got back to the base. "Getting hungry..."

"I know Yami... But very few people are asleep right now."

Yami sighed. "What am I gonna do...can't keep this up forever..."

Yugi frowned slightly. "I know..."

Yami stared at Yugi longingly for a moment before heading for the sleeping bag. Amythest eyes blinked in reaction, obedently following after him.

Yami pulled Yugi into his arms. "Yugi...my love...my slave...my light..." He nibbled at Yugi's ear.

Giggling, Yugi easily snuggled into his arms. Yami moved down to nibble at Yugi's neck. Gently, Yugi pulled away from the nibbling. Yami quietly nuzzled against Yugi's back. Shivering at the cold, Yugi snuggled close with a purr.

Yami moved back to nibble along Yugi's neck.

"Yami... No neck..."

"...can't help it..."

Reaching out for a moment, Yugi fished his leather collar from the pile of dirty clothing and put it on.

Yami sighed momentarily beforw a crack of thunder sounded outside. Yami sighed again. "Good timing."

The youngster jumped slightly at the thunder.

Yami held Yugi close and kissed his lips. "Let's get some sleep."

Smiling softly, Yugi snuggled down, trusting Yami to put him to sleep. Yami used his shadow powers to send Yugi to sleep. The smile lingered as Yugi dreamed.

----------------------

**Month 2, Week 1, Day 2, 3:06 AM**

It was late in the night when a shout woke everyone up. "EVERYONE! LOOK OUTSIDE! LOOK LOOK LOOK!"

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, the youngster scrambled up to see what was going on.

Everyone was gathering outside on a hill, looking downtowards a valley, where one of the alien ships had landed. It looked like a vast futuristic city. But now everyone could see. Dead bodies of the aliens everywhere, Leaviing behind their technology. Yami stared as he held Yugi's hand. "Just like War of the Worlds..."

Shivering, Yugi buried his face against Yami's chest.

Yami held Yugi tightly. "Its over, Yugi...its over."

"Its not over... What about all those people they changed...?"

Yami thought about it and hugged Yugi tighter. "You think something else is gonna start up...?"

Slowly, Yugi nodded at the question.

Yami pulled Yugi close. "Guess only time will tell...love."

Once again, Yugi nodded, lightly rubbing his stomach.


	10. Reunion: The Last Storm

_Chapter 10 - Reunion: The Last Storm_

**Month 2, Week 1, Day 2, 3:51 P.M.**

Seto and Joey got off the military plane that had transported them to Japan. After the reports that the aliens had mysteriously died, Seto and Joey were willing to take the chance of getting back home as quickly as possible. Joey cuddled close to Seto as they looked around at the ruined land. "We got a lot to do..."

Quietly, the half wolf nodded, sniffing the wind slightly for his friends. The military officer that was escorting the canines had led them towards the base they had set up for the refugees. Snorting faintly, Seto followed. Once in the base, Joey inquired about Yami and Yugi. The officer said that the two were in a meeting, talking about an important subject discussing the future of Japan.

"Figured as much." Grumbling, Seto decided to explore the base.

Yami and Yugi emerged after a bit, and eyes lit up. "Kaiba, Joey!"

A delighted squeel emerged from Yugi as he went to pounce Joey, not noticing their changed appearence yet.

Joey hugged Yugi tightly. "BUD! Its been a long time!"

"Missed you Joey! And are you half puppy?"

Joey flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea..."

Grinning, Yugi looked at the ears for a moment. "You actually look cute."

Joey flushed further. "Yuuuug!"

"What? You do!"

Joey growled slightly and hid behind Seto in embarassment.

Seto merely chuckled. "He's speaking the truth, pup."

Yami sighed and rubbed at his temples in thought. "Seto, I'm going to need your assistance."

An ear twitched a bit. "With?"

"They want me to help lead the people to rebuild our community."

An eyebrow raised slightly. "Why you?"

"Because I seemed to be the only one who had any idea on how to survive out here at the time."

Shaking his head slightly, the half wolf merely snorted. "That's because they are yellow bellied cowards."

"Guess they need a strong leader."

"I perfer a council instead of a single leader."

"All the more reason why I'm getting you guys in on this."

Again, Seto snorted. "Whatever."

"You're a good business leader, Seto, and I had my polital leads long ago."

"I know."

"So, will you help me?"

"Of course."

"Good." Yami held Yugi close.

Chuckling, Seto moved, pulling Joey back into view.

A soldier came up to Seto, with papers in hand. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

The soldier handed the papers. "A medical report from Florida was sent here with your name on it."

"Thank you." Blue eyes scanned the papers.

The conclusion the doctors came to said "Pregnant."

"I figured as much."

Joey peeked out. "Seto...?"

"What, pup?"

"What is it?"

"Puppies."

Joey smiled softly and nuzzled Seto. "Good..."

Smirking, Seto tucked the blonde under his chin.

"Love you, Seto..."

"Love you too pup."

_END for now. Me an G need a break from this fic to write others, but I hope you guys liked this one!_


End file.
